Noise From The Basement
by Melissa Maria Cullen
Summary: Veronica somehow mysteriously ends up in a basement with 12 other girls... now the question is why and how... COMPLETE! FINI!
1. Number One

Noise From The Basement

Chapter One: Number One

Spud Reilly had cleaned the hallways of Neptune High every Monday night for the past 10 years. However, April 13 was going to be different from another Monday before it.

As Spud pushed a faded mop down the South hallway, he passed a door that was clearly marked BASEMENT. As he passed, he could hear several pitiful muffled sobs coming from below.

"What the—," Spud muttered under his breath as he descended down the creaky wooden staircase. His eyes opened wide and he could not believe what he was seeing. Thirteen bound and gagged blonde girls sat on the floor of the basement, clad in only their bras and underwear.

"Holy shit!" Spud reached into his grimy hand into his jean pocket and produced an old Nextel. "Hello? Neptune Sheriff Department? I think I discovered something you might be interested in…" Once closing his phone, he took one more look around the basement in hopes of being able to identify any of the victims. He could only make out one familiar face, a name he had heard many times and had scrubbed off many bathroom walls, Veronica Mars.

_13131313131313131313131313_

"I'm telling you, Lamb. I have no idea how I got there." Veronica Mars argued with the local dickhead sheriff.

"You mean to tell me you have no clue how you and 12 other female students ended up in the basement of Neptune High? I find that hard to believe, especially seeing its you who I'm talking to."

"I'm serious. All I know is as I was leaving Java the Hut after my shift, someone hit me from behind and the next thing I know I'm playing strip poker without the cards with 12 other girls."

Lamb leaned back in his seat and looked Veronica over carefully. She was now wearing jeans and a tee-shirt brought by her father but he could see a few bruises peeking from underneath the sleeves and a cut was situated right above her left eyebrow. With a sigh defeat, he waved his hand to signal her dismissal. As Veronica left the station with her father, she strolled by an officer's desk and discretely swiped a list of all of the girls.

The ride to their Sunset Cliffs Apartment building was a serene one, only filled with Keith making remarks such as "You are grounded for a month, young lady." And "From now on, you're to be home schooled." Veronica just nodded, itching to look at the list and log onto PryingEyez. Once at the apartment building, Veronica made an excuse to go to bed early and then logged onto PryingEyez. Much to her amazement, every one of the other 12 girls had a restraining order against a Billy Killodan. _'Now Billy, I see how you link those girls together, but why was I victimized?"_


	2. Billy

Noise From The Basement

Chapter Two: Billy

Despite her father's protests, Veronica returned to school the very next day, hoping the other girls had done the same. Unfortunately, good ol' janitor Spud had told the beloved press about his "discovery" and Veronica was hounded.

"Just like Lilly's murder a few years ago…" Veronica muttered under her breath. Principal Clemmons and the football coach later escorted her into school where they passed Logan Echolls, with a blank expression as Beaver filled him in and was delivered to Wallace.

"Girl! What happened to you?" Wallace asked. Then he noticed the bruises on her arms and the cut above her eyebrow. "Damn! What they do to you? You look like someone squeezed your arms too tight and then carved a cut above your eyebrow. They better stay away or Wallace Fennel will kick their ass!" he imitated a karate chop that made Veronica stifle a laugh. "See? I learned that from you!"

"Thanks Wallace." Veronica gave him a hug. "You're a great brutha. But your sista has some sleuthing to do. I snagged a list of the other 12 girls and you'll never guess what they all have in common." Wallace stared at her blankly. "They all have restraining orders against a Billy Killodan… Wallace, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Look behind you and see."

Veronica spun around to see Logan Echolls staring at her intently from across the hall. "Ugh! I still like Logan and all but ever since Hannah broke up with him, he's been like a lost puppy and I'm the poor sucker he's following around." Veronica said turning back to Wallace "Maybe once I get this over with I'll talk to him but til then I got to figure out why and how I ended up in that basement. See you Wallace. I got to go talk to a …" Veronica paused pulling out her list of the other girls and looked at the first one. "Kelly Klimor… do you know her?"

Wallace nodded. "Not only do I know her but shes dating our jumpshooter, Rob Hanff. Shes a junior."

"Thanks Wallace. I'll see you after school; I need a ride home since my car is MIA after last night. Probably being stripped as we speak… Betty was such a good car, old and reliable. Oh well… Anyways see you later." Veronica headed towards the East hallway where all the junior lockers were. On her way there, she passed the bathroom where she and Logan had made out last year. For some reason, it sent a chill up her spine until she remembered her mission and proceeded onward. Once she reached the East hallway, there were rough 4 small groups huddled around 4 blonde girls who sobbed loudly and were comforted by their friends. _'If only my junior year was as supportive as this …' _While trying to figure out which girl was Kelly, she saw basketball players heavily populated one group. _'Bingo, Kelly'_

"Excuse me? I was wondering if you're Kelly Klimor?" Veronica asked the blonde who was surrounded.

"What's it to you?" a large wiry male with a Neptune Pirates sweatshirt stepped in front on her.

"Rob, chill. She was in the basement too and besides its Veronica Mars. Remember? The chick who nailed Aaron Echolls." The blonde who stepped forward turned to Veronica "Yes I'm Kelly. What do you need?" Kelly wiped her eyes quickly and put on a soft smile.

"I was hoping to talk to you…alone" Veronica said leaning over and raising her eyebrows at Rob.

Kelly nodded and looked over her shoulder at the group. "Its okay, you guys. I'm good." The crowd quickly dissipated with Rob giving a quick kiss on Kelly cheek. Kelly looked back at Veronica and they started to walk. "How did you end up in the basement?"

"I have no idea. One minute I was walking to my car, I have a part-time job at the Neptune Grand and then I was knocked out. "

"Okay, pretty much same story here. But one more question… who is Billy Killodan and why do you have a restraining order against him?

Kelly stopped abruptly, her face ashen white. "How—how do you know that?"

"I have my sources. Now please tell me Kelly."

"He was my mom's boyfriend a few years ago. He sexually assaulted my mom and me for a few months. Finally she broke up with him and had restraining orders put against him. Do you think he did it?"

"I'm not sure. I still have to talk to the other girls but as it turns out, they also have restraining orders against good old Billy. I'll tell you if I find out more."

And with that Veronica headed off to ask the other eleven girls about Billy Killodan. As it turns out, their single mothers dated and restrained Billy in the past 5 years before settling down with their current partners. _'Now, Billy, that I know why you may have taken the other girls, still one-question remains: why did you take me?'_


	3. Tangled Up In Me

A/N: This chapter is gonna display some LoVe…much different than the HaLo crap UPN is showing currently. And I'm sorry this chapter is so short. It is just easier to write that way.

* * *

Noise From The Basement

Chapter Three: Tangled Up in Me

As Veronica exited Neptune High, she looked impatiently for Wallace to drive up in his car. Instinctively, she took her cell phone out of her pocket to check her messages. And instincts be damned, there was a message from Wallace.

'Hey V. I can't give you a ride home today. Darrell act something funky at school and Mom's swamped at work, so I gotta bring him to the doctors. Hang in there. I'll talk to ya later.'

She huffed and sat on the stairs in the front of the school, head cradled in her two hands. She said that way until a familiar voice startled her.

"Veronica?"

She lifted her head up to see Logan Echolls standing on the stair above her looking down.

"Logan?"

"You okay Veronica?" he shuffled on his feet looking very shy and very un-Logan.

"Yeah, guess you heard huh?"

"Hard not too. Your face along with the other girls are plastered on the Neptune Chronicle and the reporters are acting just like they did during the bus crash, Felix's murder and Lilly's murder. Its hard not to suspect something. Plus Beaver filled me in earlier."

"Yeah…" Veronica said softly "I saw you."

"So whats up?" Logan asked, remembering her frustration earlier

"Looks like I'm gonna have to call my dad for a ride, Wallace has to bring his brother to the doctor's."

Logan's face lit up like a light bulb. "No need, I'll give you a ride. I'm heading home so…"

Veronica hesitated then smiled "Thanks Logan." And with that, she followed him to his X-Terra.

_13131313131313131313131313_

**Later that night…**

A mask figure slinked in and out of Auto Shop, searching for the tools he needed. Outside, there sat a large trailer holding 13 cars, one looking suspiciously like Veronica's LeBaron.

* * *

A/N: I thought I'd explore giddy Logan in this chapter. If you feel he's out of character, good, cause he's supposed to be. Let me just point out with Hannah and Logan that in my world, Logan, still sore from his break-up with Veronica, feels betrayed when Hannah dumps him flat on his ass and I'd thought I'd try a vulnerable Logan like the one we saw last season. Let me know what you think. 


	4. I Don't Really Like You

Noise From The Basement

Chapter Four: I Don't Really Like You

The next day as Veronica and Wallace walked across the blacktop to the entrance of Neptune high, they were amazed to find the entrance surrounded with Balboa County Sheriff Department Crown Vics and many officers in their beige uniforms. As they approached closer, they could see the flagpole going through 13 well stacked cars, Veronica's Le Baron conveniently at the bottom of the pile. Every student that had arrived to school earlier just gawked at the sight while Clemmons and Lamb were looking very upset. Veronica surveyed the site with eagle eyes and managed to pick out the other 12 girls with the same look of disbelief that dawned on all of their faces. Sooner rather than later, more and more students started flooding into the courtyard as the school buses dropped them off.

"What the fuck…" Veronica heard Logan say softly as he approached behind the pair.

Veronica felt tears begin to brim in her eyes as she watched the swarm of students approach. She looked at the Le Baron, becoming crushed underneath the weight of the 12 other cars and remembered how reliable it had been during stakeouts and how she wished she hadn't crashed it into the pole that previous summer. Clemmons yelling into a microphone brought her out of her nostalgia.

"I regret to inform you that until this matter is settle, Neptune High will be closed," the crowd that had formed cheered loudly "I also sympathize with the owners of the vehicles that have vandalized our flagpole. Anyone who knows anything concerning this matter should talk to me immediately and you shall remain anonymous. The perpetrator will receive the punishment that is fit in due time, however I am giving them this chance to come out and confess their crimes as soon as the crowd dissipates and you will receive the minimum sentence. That is all." Clemmons clicked off the microphone and proceeded to talk to a flushed Lamb.

As students returned to their cars and the buses that remained, the crowd began to thin, leaving a tear-streaked Veronica and Logan and Wallace staring at the piled cars. The other remaining students happened to be mostly the other 12 girls and a few stragglers.

"Damn V, I wonder if…" Wallace began to say until he saw Veronica's face "Veronica, are you okay?" Veronica remained silent as the tears began flowing faster and she crumpled to the ground, sobbing loudly. Logan, alarmed, fell to the ground beside her and hugged her closely to him, stroking her hair. She sobbed freely into his shirt, making it damp and Wallace sat near them, watching their exchange. When the tears finally began to slow, Veronica began to speak.

"Its just…"hiccup "the bus crash…"hiccup "and trying to find out who killed Felix to prove…"hiccup "Logan is innocent…"hiccup "is so much and then…"hiccup "finding out who and why…"hiccup "I was in the basement…"hiccup "I just…"hiccup "can't take it anymore!" She began sobbing again and Logan held her tighter.

"Don't you worry, Ronnie. Don't worry about me, okay? I can find out who really killed Felix without your help. I'm sorry I dragged you in the first place. You have enough on your shoulders, you don't need anymore." Logan pressed a small kiss into her hair and proceeded to pick her up.

"What are you doing Logan?" Veronica asked softly as he carried her to his X Terra.

"I'm gonna take care of you, like you did for me last year when my mom jumped. Don't you worry bout a thing." He placed her in the backseat of the X Terra and turned to Wallace, who had followed.

"If her dad calls, just let him know she's at my place. I can handle Keith Mars, no problem."

"Okay, man, but if you're an eunuch the next time I see you, don't blame me."

Logan chuckled and let out a "Will do, man." He somewhat skipped over to the drivers side and peeled out of the parking lot.

_13131313131313131313131313_

Whenever they stopped at a red light, Logan peeked behind to check on Veronica, who slept peacefully against the cool leather seats.

When they finally reached the Neptune Grand, Logan parked near the entrance and carried Veronica to the elevator and headed up to the penthouse suite. Ever since Duncan had left, Logan had switched to the very top to be as discrete as possible. The only bad thing was that when you were carrying a 120lb- or so blonde, the ride up seemed excruciating. Once they dinged at the top and the elevator doors opened, Logan fished for the card key in his wallet while still trying to carry a sleeping Veronica. It proved to be a tedious task but all the while, challenging. Once he finally got it out and opened the door, Veronica was beginning to awake from her nap. When Logan noticed her yawn, he couldn't help but tease her.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty, how about next time you sleep, could you shed a few pounds? It was torture trying to get you up here."

Veronica, still a bit groggy, took a little while but soon realized where she was.

"Logan? Why am I here?" she asked sleepily, then yawned again. His demeanor softened when he saw that her eyes were still red and puffy from her tears earlier.

"Baby, I told you, I'm gonna take care of you. You have too much on your tiny shoulders. Now go back to sleep…" he said softly, stroking her hair lightly.

"Okay…" Veronica responded and was soon sleeping again in his arms. He placed her on his bed and covered her with a light extra blanket from the closet.

_13131313131313131313131313_

Around 2 hours later, and after watching a very boring movie on HBO, Logan heard his bedroom door opened and saw a disheveled Veronica staring back at him.

"We need to talk." She said firmly.

* * *

A/N: Okay, This chapter is longer than usual and it has answered some questions I hope, but this story is far from over… So love it, hate it? Drop me a line cause I wanna know. 


	5. I Don't Care

A/N: Okay folks, sorry for the long wait. I'm so sorry. My brain has been racked with homework. Luckily, I have all of next week and tomorrow off thanks to Spring Break (THANK YOU SCHOOL ADMINISTRATORS!) so hopefully I can update more frequently on this story and my other story, LoVe Found. This chapter gets very LoVe but the next few chapters will focus on the mystery with LoVe overtones so enjoy!

Noise From The Basement

Chapter Five: I Don't Care

Logan gulped. As much as he had wanted to talk to Veronica these last few days, now he was terrified to do so. Especially seeing as she was just sobbing in his arms less than 3 hours ago. Despite his fears, he nodded and moved over to the edge of the couch so she could sit. Veronica saw this gesture and joined him on the couch. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Logan…" she said, opening her eyes and taking his hands in hers. "First of all, thank you for earlier. I feel like the weight of the world, or at least Neptune for that matter is in my hands and I have to fix everything. Ever since I solved the murder, its just… so frustrating. Everyone needs my help and even though I wanna help them it… I don't know, just rips at me, making me exhausted. And on top of everything, I need to find out why the hell someone did this to me and the 12 other girls…" she took a death breath "Its just a relief to have someone take care of me for once. So thank-you." She leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. As she pulled back, the terror in Logan's eyes receded and he leaned forward, kissing her tentatively. When they pulled away, he put his forehead up against hers and whispered, "You're welcome." Veronica smiled and things felt all right for the moment.

_13131313131313131313131313_

The next morning…

"Veronica?" Keith asked sharply "Would you mind telling me why Logan Echolls is standing on our porch offering to take you out for the day?"

Veronica just groaned and stuck her head under the pillow. She grumbled something that sounded like chivalry then stuck her head out and got out of bed. She dragged her self to her closet, picked out jeans, a blue shirt with yellow lettering reading "Blue-Eyed Bombshell" and a navy blue sweatshirt. Veronica threw the clothes on the bed and shuttled her father out of the room and told him to tell Logan 'ten minutes'. She closed her door and proceeded to get dressed. When that task was complete, she combed out her hair and stuck it into a low ponytail. By the time she was finished and came out of her room, Logan was sitting on her couch looking terrified sitting next to Keith.

"Lets go." She said, grabbing her bag and an apple off the kitchen table. Logan nodded and followed her out the door with a last glance at Keith.

As they were driving on the road aimlessly, Logan abruptly pulled over to the side of the road. They sat in silence until Veronica asked, "Logan? What's wrong?"

Logan let out a deep sigh and looked at Veronica. " What are we?" Veronica gave him a 'what you talking about Willis' look. Logan clarified, "I meant what are we to each other? Are you friends, people who tolerate each other, are we boyfriend and girlfriend…" he began to trail off and looked Veronica straight in the eyes.

Veronica's mouth stood agape as she tried to comprehend what he had just said. "Are…are...are you asking me to be your girlfriend, Logan?" Veronica stuttered. Logan looked hopefully at her and Veronica responded with a hot, passionate kiss. "Yes." She said softly. She thought for a moment then said, "Lets go to the beach." Logan gunned up the engine and they drove off to Dog Beach. As they got out, they noticed that most of the beach-goers were kids from their school who stood with their mouths opened as Veronica Mars and Logan Echolls walked hand and hand along the beach.

"You know everyone is staring at us, right?" Logan asked halfway down the beach.

"I don't care. There's only you and me, that's all I need to worry about." Veronica replied optimistically and Logan snaked his arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head.


	6. Heart of Glass

A/N: Okay, heres where this fic takes a darker turn of events. Italics are Veronica's thoughts.

* * *

Noise From the Basement

Chapter Six: Heart of Glass

When Principal Clemmons finally got all of the cars off the flagpole 3 days after Veronica and Logan got back together, school was back in session. The first day had gone marvelous, except for a few snide remarks by Dick. Everything was perfect until 6th period.

Logan and Veronica walked hand in hand down the hallway to English with Mrs. Murphy, whose classroom was located in the east hallway. When they neared the hallway, they saw a teacher open a supply closet and a body fell out. The teacher let out a blood-curdling scream and Veronica sprinted past Mrs. Murphy, who heard the commotion, to see who the victim was. Once she reached the body, she fainted at the sight of a dead Kelly Klimor.

_13131313131313131313131313_

When Veronica opened her eyes, she found herself lying on a cot in the nurse's office with Logan sitting beside her, stroking her hair.

"Logan…" she stirred

"Shhh… its okay. I'm here. You took quite a fall back there."

"What happened?" Veronica asked sitting up.

"When you saw the…" Logan cleared his throat "You fainted. I ran up to as fast as I could."

"Thanks." Veronica croaked. Then she noticed that Kelly's boyfriend Rob was sitting on a cot across the room, his hands bandaged, staring at a wall. She whispered to Logan, "What happened to Rob?"

"When he saw his girlfriend's body he lost it and punched a wall. They had to sedate him and now he's waiting to go home. Speaking of home, Clemmons called your dad. He was going to have your dad come get you but he insisted that I wait till you wait up and you and I are excused from tomorrow. I'm thinking that's your dad's way of saying he likes me now and approves of our relationship." Logan said softly.

Just then, the school nurse came in and told Rob that his mother was here to get him. Veronica got up and went to stop him before her left.

"Hey Rob, its me, Veronica Mars. I saw you sometime last week when I went to talk to Kelly. I just wanted to tell you I'm going to find out who did this to her and I'm gonna make them pay." Rob gave her a grateful smile and a nod and walked out to his mother waiting in the hallway.

"Can we go home now? I have something I need to do."

_13131313131313131313131313_

Once Veronica and Logan reached the apartment building, she immediately went to her room and turned on her laptop.

"Uh Sugarpuss? Shouldn't you be resting?" Logan said pulling up a chair next to her desk.

"I will. I just need to check something out first."

She loaded the PryinEyez homepage and logged in. She then put "Billy Killodan" through the servers. It brought up his file containing the names of all the times he had restraining orders filed, all the arrests, divorces and then when she scrolled up to the top, she reread his basic information and found something shocking that she didn't notice before.

_**Killodan, Billy A.**_

_**24 Watercrest Ave, San Francisco, CA**_

_**DOB: 24 June 1960**_

_**DOD: 14 October 2005**_

_'Just great I hit a dead end. Now I'm out of obvious suspects.'_


	7. Tiassale

Noise From The Basement

Chapter Seven: Tiassale

As the week wore on, Veronica spent most of her time inside and out of school trying to figure out who had killed Kelly. It wasn't until 2 more of the girls, Haley Farn and Jessica Marks, were found decapitated in two separate broom closets in Neptune High that Veronica knew she had to get her ass in gear.

As she dug more into Billy's life, searching through phone records, old addresses, she found that he had once lived in Alamogordo, New Mexico, the same place where she had last heard from her mother. She vaguely remembered an 18th birthday card along with a letter of apology about taking the check for $50,000. She then thought nothing of it and brushed it off as a coincidence.

When it finally came down to another girl being found, Patricia Adams, Veronica was beginning to loose all hope for finding the murderer. One night as she left The Hut to get ready for a date with Logan, she was knocked out and when she woke up, she was tied to a chair in a dark room. When she tried screaming for help, she discovered she was wearing a gag.

Finally a light came on and she was found face to face with her attacker. She was shocked to be face to face with a girl who couldn't be more than a few years older than her. She wore a black turtleneck with black jeans and a pair of scuffed white sneakers. Her skin was the color of black coffee and her black hair was in a long ponytail. She pulled a chair out from the shadows and faced the back towards Veronica and sat facing Veronica.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the infamous Veronica Mars. I'm shocked that you still haven't found out who killed the little girlies from the basement yet. I'm even more shocked is that you can escape a burning refrigerator yet you can't get out of those ropes. A bit uncomfortable aren't they?" Veronica squirmed and rocked the chair "Now, now don't do that, you just might escape. Now, I am guessing you have a bunch of questions swirling in that little blonde head of yours. I'm going to give you a chance to share with the class." She untied the gag and Veronica couched as she tried to compose herself.

"Now who the hell are you and why are you holding me hostage, you psycho bitch?"

"Well, Miss Mars, no need for insults. I'll be happy to divulge who I am. My name is Tiassale Killodan. Billy Killodan was my father."


	8. The End

Spoilers: Slight for 2:22 I just snuck something in… cuz I'm a sneaky bastard

A/N: It occurred to me that I was taking the Rob-Thomas route, pulling you along, dropping a bomb then going on hiatus. So I've decided to write this chapter as the end of the story. Thank you to all who reviewed. Happy Mother's Day to all my readers who have children! I know that without you guys, all our lives would be meaningless. Here's my finale for Noise From The Basement…

* * *

Noise From The Basement

Chapter Seven: The End

'_My name is Tiassale Killodan. Billy Killodan was my father.' _Those words made Veronica shiver in her bindings. She had seen the effects fuck-ups had on their children, Logan and Cassidy were prime examples. And even after Cassidy had confessed to the bus crash, it still amazed her how someone could kill someone so innocent as a teenager, someone who was just caught in the crossfire. Veronica closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm her self while Tiassale watched her quizzically.

Tiassale never thought Veronica to be so quiet. She always saw her as a screamer, someone to beg for mercy. Someone who stuck his or her nose where it sometimes didn't belong.

While she continued to look the tiny blonde one down, a gunshot echoed inside the warehouse. She turned around to see one Logan Echolls holding a gun trained on the back of her head.

"Move away from Veronica." He said forcefully cocking the gun to the side.

Tiassale glanced at Veronica, who had tears of joy streaming down her face, and moved away. When she ran out of the door, Wallace Fennel and Leo D'Amato caught her forcefully.

"Now Miss Killodan, where on earth do you think you're going?" Leo asked taking a pair of handcuffs from his back pocket. He snapped them on and led her to his car. Once she was secure, he turned to face Wallace. Now, in the doorway, stood Logan and Veronica, Logan holding Veronica tightly to his chest. The bindings had left minor bruises which would fade in a few days. They stood in silence until Veronica spoke.

"How did you find me?"

Logan kissed the top of her head. "I went to the Hut to pick you up for a secret rendezvous at the beach when I saw that nut job grab you and knock you out. As it so happens, Leo was exiting from the movie store across the street. I remembered him from the Total Eclipse of the Heart dance last year and yelled out to him. I told him what happened and he and I followed the car. Once we arrived I called Wallace for back-up and we waited outside and taped that psycho muttering what she had done and how she planned to kill you. I – We wanted to make sure you were awake and okay before we took action."

Veronica stared at the three of them in awe, her mouth hanging open. Logan used his index finger and shut it softly.

"Don't keep your mouth open, Sugarpuss, you'll catch flies.

Veronica shot him a quick glare. Leo noticed the tension forming and quickly interrupted the dueling duo.

"Well, I'm gonna get going. Wallace, give 'em a ride to the Hut so they can get their cars. I'm gonna drop this murderer off to Lamb along with the confession. Maybe he won't act like such an ass."

Wallace chuckled slightly

"I doubt that. See you Leo."

"Thank you, Leo." Veronica chimed in.

"Thanks man." Logan added

"No problem guys. See you around." And with that, Leo drove off and brought Tiassale to the Sheriff's department. Wallace led Veronica and Logan to his mom's car and dropped them off at the Hut. Once he drove away, Veronica leaned up and gave Logan a sweet kiss on the lips.

"You're my hero." She swooned in a Southern belle accent and Logan just laughed.

* * *

A/N: Sort of abrupt, but people this is it! Done! Complete! Fin! I felt it up to myself to give myself a birthday present because my true gift is your reviews so people, press the purple button and type, type, type!

(PS: My birthday is tomorrow! Weeeeeee!)

(PS #2: In case any of you are wondering what Tiassale means, its an African name meaning "It is forgotten" See ya! And remeber don't forget moi, cuz I will be back...)


End file.
